


Making the most of whatever we got (Even if it's just a slow dance in a parking lot)

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Based off the a song called 'slow dance in a parking lot', F/F, Prom, take from that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: About a year or so after the season ended; Sterling and April are seeing each other in secret, but Sterling knows she can't ask her to prom, or to even dance. So she improvised.OrA fic based off the song 'Slow dance in a parking lot' by Jordan Davis.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 270





	Making the most of whatever we got (Even if it's just a slow dance in a parking lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thing?
> 
> Thatoneloser-kid.Tumblr.com

The idea of going to prom with anyone other than April just didn't sit right with Sterling, but she knew her options, so she was glad that she was able to go with Luke. 

After the lock-in things had been strained with every one that Sterling held close. 

Blair was the first to break through her walls, because of course she was, they might not be sisters by blood but they were still twins in Sterling's eyes. 

She let her mother explain herself a few weeks later, and Sterling understood, she was grateful, even, after seeing what her life could have been, but it's still hurt, she still had episodes of teenage angst, outburst of 'you're not my real mom'.

Then Sterling came downstairs in the middle of the night to her mother crying at the kitchen Isle. 

They had another talk then, they hashed it out, Sterling apologised, then accidentally blurted out what had happened with April. 

Her mother was surprised, asking about Luke, then telling her maybe it was a phase, but quickly back tracked when she saw the hurt on Sterling's face. 

"But even if it's not, honey, we love you." She had said. "It might take use a while to understand fully but we love you."

Sterling had seen a book tucked away in her mother's bag a few weeks later 'Uncommon love: God's heart for christen parents of gay kids', and Sterling couldn't help but tear up. 

Luke was easy, after she told him that the kiss was a mistake, he was hurt for a few days but came back to tell her that they were better as friends. 

He wasn't stupid, not really, and he'd known Sterling for years, loved her in one way or another for that long, so of course he figured it out. 

He was shocked at first, asking if he turned her gay, spitting the word at her lie acid, but quickly backtracked when Sterling started crying. 

It took him a while but then he started tentatively making comments about the cheerleaders, and a few girls they saw around town. It wasn't what Sterling was interested in but the sentiment was there. 

April had actually come to her, thanks to Luke. 

No one really knew what had happened, there had been rumors, none of which were even close, but Sterling had told Luke, cried against his chest because he was the only one who wasn't directly involved in the whole thing, and it was nice to just get it out there. 

A week or so later April was on her doorstep looking sheepish and worried, apparently Luke had pulled her aside at church and told her some of what had happened, the kidnapping part. 

Sterling was frosty at first, April had hurt her after all, but she needed someone. 

Their relationship wasn't what it was before, but they worked on it, with the help of Luke, and Blair, and her parents. 

It was a secret, of course, and Sterling understood why, with April's father. 

Of course April was upset to learn it was Sterling who had pistol whipped her father and marched him to jail, that also put a strain on them, but when Sterling told April about the video she had seen, the photos of that woman, April understood a little more. 

Sterling hadn't asked April to prom, she knew there was no point, but she did bring it up one night, both of them cuddled up on Sterling's bed watching a movie (the door open, at her mother's insistence). 

"Would you like to hang out after prom?" Sterling asked, and April lifted her head off her stomach to look up at her, her eyes fluttering closed when Sterling raked her fingers through her mused hair. 

"You're not going to ask me to prom?" 

"I know you can't," Sterling said sadly. "I want to, so bad. But I get it."

April's eyes fluttered open. "I don't deserve you, Sterl."

"You do, and so much more. It's just the wrong time right now, there is so much standing in the way, and that's okay."

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone who can be outwardly proud that they are with you?" 

"I don't need that, I need you, and your cute smile, and pretty eyes, and huge brain." Sterling dipped down to kiss April's forehead. "You're mine, and I'm yours, that's all I need."

Sterling got to school early on Monday to plant flowers in April's locker with a note reading 'I can't wait to see how pretty you look in your dress - S'. 

Sterling was lucky the guy April was going to prom with was called Sabastian, so she could get away with it if her parents found the note. 

Sterling had been watching from her locker, pretending to listen to Blair, when April opened her locker and the flowers fell into her face. 

She watched as April frowned down at the beautiful bouquet of daisies, with a single sunflower,then read the note. 

She watched the smile crawl on her face, clutching the flowers and note to her chest as she glanced down the hallway to Sterling, her smile bashful. 

"You guys are gross," Blair grumbled, giving Sterling a little shove. 

Sterling was already at prom when April arrived, standing beside Blair while Luke and Miles were off getting drinks. Blair had punched her a few times before motioning to the door. "There's your girl."

And there she was, standing with her arm hooked through Sabastian's, looking almost angelic in her pale blue dress, her blonde hair in waves. She had a daisy pin on the strap of her dress, the same one Sterling had on the lapel of her suit. 

"She scrubs up okay, I suppose, if you're into grumpy little people." Blair said, and Sterling blindly swatted her sister her eyes not leaving April as she breezed into the room. "Ouch, jeez it was a joke." 

She locked eyes with April, just as she and Sabastian were intercepted by Ellen. Sterling just offered her a soft smile, which April returned, before Blair was pulling her away and telling her to behave. 

Prom, for what it was, was fine. 

Sterling enjoyed goofing around with Luke, and Blair, and Miles, but she also yearned to talk to April. To pull that skeezy Sabastian off of her and dance with April herself. 

Sterling could barely keep her eyes off of her the whole night, and April seemed to be having the same issue, considering Sterling had caught her staring multiple times. 

So, Sterling came up with a plan. 

"Hey, Luke," She yelled in the boy's ear, over the obnoxiously loud music. "If I sneak out with April, will you distract Sabastian?"

Sterling wasn't sure if she was being a bad person, or out of line asking this of him, but when her pulled back he was grinning big at the idea of being her wingman. 

He agreed immediately. 

Sterling had planned on sneaking April away, but as she stepped away from Luke and turned to April, April was walking toward the hallway. She caught Sterling's eye and nudged her head toward the door. 

Sterling wasn't dumb. 

She hung around for less than a minute before worming her way through the crowd and out the room, knowing exactly which direction to head. 

Sterling slipped into Ellen's office, sighing when her back hit the door almost as soon as she was inside, slamming the door closed, April's lips catching her own. 

"You look really beautiful," Sterling said, and April kissed her again in reply. Sterling pulled back after a few seconds. "Your make-up looks really good."

April seemed bashful then. "Thank you. You do, too, I've found it hard to not just stare at you the whole night."

"Me too," Sterling whispered, pulling April toward her. "Let's get out of here." 

"What, just ditch?" 

"I've told Luke to keep Sabastian busy, we can get out of here without much hassle." Sterling said. "I just--I really want to spend time with you."

That made April smile sweetly, her hands resting over Sterling's collarbones. "Yeah?" 

"Of course," Sterling smiled. "Let's go to my place."

"You don't want to stay until the end of prom?"

"I'm not really bothered, I wasn't overly interested in coming at all, really." Sterling admitted. "We don't have to if you want to stay."

"No, let's get out of here."

That made Sterling grin, dipping down to kiss April again. "Okay, let's go."

They headed straight for the door, Sterling messaging Blair and Luke on the way out. 

Blair: gross 

Have fun

Luke: 👌

ill keep him busty

Busy

*

"Your parents are okay with me staying over?" April asked as they clambered into the Volt 

"They're out, actually." Sterling was so clearly avoiding looking at April, instead glancing around the car. "But we're going somewhere first."

April frowned. "Where?" 

"You'll see." Sterling smiled slightly. 

"Sterling," April whined, letting her head fall against the headrest, pouting over at Sterling. "Tell me."

"The pout won't work if I don't look at you," Sterling said, focusing straight ahead. 

"But Sterl." April tried again. 

"Nope. Not gonna work," Sterling shook her head once, her hand finding April's thigh across the centre console. "I think it will be worth it." 

"You sure don't sound confident there, Sterling."

She wasn't, not really. 

"We'll see." 

April huffed, playfully batting away Sterling's hand. "Fine," 

"Aw, it's the grumpy stage now. That is cute, I can look at that." Sterling teased, glancing over to April, a deep frown on her brow, but Sterling could see the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

April stopped pretending to be grumpy a few seconds after that, spending the remainder of the short drive chatting about college. 

Sterling saw the moment April realised where they were, the frown on her brow deepening in confusion. 

"I know it's weird," Sterling said as she parked up in one of the bays at the back of the Walmart parking lot, the corner barely illuminated by the flickering Street light. "Just go with it, okay?" 

April eyed her for a second. "Are you going to murder me?" 

"Maybe," Sterling grinned cheekily as she got out of the car, April quickly following suit. 

Sterling gently gripped her arms and moved her to the side, making April laugh. "What are you doing, Sterling?" 

Sterling ignored her, pulling the passenger side door open, and rolled down the window, before grabbing her phone and scowling through her liked songs. 

Her thumb clumsily hit 'she's every woman', and she dropped the phone onto the passenger seat, quickly wheeling around to face April, who was watching her curiously. 

Blair was doing that thing, the obsessive blinking thing, and she knew April had noticed, so she held her hand out toward April, who immediately took it, but her head tilted curiously. "I wanted to ask you to dance with me all night, but couldn't in there, so I thought I'd snatch you away to dance in a grubby parking lot."

April laughed softly, ducking her head bashfully as Sterling pulled her in close. "A grubby parking lot with you is infinitely better than prom with Sabastian."

"I'm glad," Sterling hummed, her hand finding April's lower back, while April's hand landing on Sterling's collarbone, their other hands clasped together. "I saw his hand getting a little low, I almost wanted to beat him up." 

"I think you can take him," April played along, both gently swaying to the music. "I'm sorry that this is the only way we can dance."

"Are you kidding? The lighting here is better, the music, and we don't need to leave room for Jesus." Sterling said. "So I can hold you super close, and stare at you without having to worry anyone will notice, and I can kiss you," Sterling dipped down to kiss April's waiting lips. "and that makes this so much better than prom."

"Definitely," April agreed, letting out a content little sigh, tucking her head under Sterling's chin, against her chest. 

Sterling held her close, filing away this moment, the two of them rocking back and forth to a slow country song in the back corner of the Walmart parking lot.

She was so blissed out that she just barely caught on that April had murmured something against her chest. 

"Hm?" she hummed, resting her cheek against April's head. 

"I said," April spoke a little louder, taking a breath before speaking. "I love you." 

Sterling's grip around April tightened, prompting the girl to look up at her, looking a little panicked. 

"Or not, if it's too soon. It's been over a year, and I thought, I mean-" 

"I love you," Sterling cut in before April could go off in a tangent. 

April was so caught off guard that she just blinked at Sterling. 

"Now who is blinky." 

April rolled her eyes, gently batting at Sterling's shoulder. "Really? You mean it?" April asked, letting her hand slide to the back of Sterling's neck. 

"That I love you?" Sterling asked, her chest swelling at the way April's entire face lit up."Yeah, I do. A lot."

April beamed at her, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss Sterling. 

"Gosh," April sighed, resting her forehead against Sterling's cheek, a little laugh escaping her lips. "How have you made a disgusting corner of the parking lot romantic?"

"It's the music," Sterling said as the song changed to 'in case you didn't know' by Brett Young, making Sterling laugh. "Perfect timing."

"Yeah," 

They danced for a short while longer before Sterling pulled back enough to smile down at April. "You wanna to go back to my place?" 

"One more song," April insisted, winding her arms around Sterlind pulled her in close again. 

"Okay," Sterling agreed quietly, planting a lingering kiss on April's head, prompting April to hum, cuddling closer to her neck and, yeah, Sterling was definitely in love.


End file.
